For many years, there has been a desire for lubricant applicators in numerous applications, particularly involving heavy machinery or locomotives. In particular, for over fifty years railroads and transit systems have tried to reduce destructive wear to wheel flanges that occurs on various cars and parts of the system. Wear is caused when a wheel flange contacts the gauge face of the track when the car is passing through a curve and when the car moves sideways while in a straight or tangent track. Heavier loads also add increased load stress and wheel flange wear. In the prior art, the use of grease or oil applied directly to the flange of a wheel, often with a spray, has been unsatisfactory because of major maintenance problems and difficulty in controlling where the grease or oil is applied. To overcome these difficulties, solid stick lubricant applicators with constant force or coiled spring pressure have been used. However, these still require much maintenance and their reliability in withstanding a harsh working environment has not been shown. One of the problems of maintenance of these systems is that pre-existing mounting members are often attached to a locomotive car in proximity to a wheel flange. The way that existing mounting members attach a lubricant holder and dispenser, so that lubricant is dispensed from the front of a holder and dispenser, the whole holder and dispenser must be removed in order to change a lubricant stick. This is very time consuming and requires the availability of specialized tools at the scene. What is desirable, then, is a more reliable, less maintenance intensive, solid lubricant applicator that can be easily installed on a number of pre-existing or other mounting brackets.